


Stories of the Second Self: Wings of Justice

by John_Steiner



Series: Alter Idem [116]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Police - Fandom, Urban Fantasy - Fandom, crime - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Steiner/pseuds/John_Steiner
Summary: Earning his detective certificate, Daniel Yi enters the probationary phase of post-Alter Idem detective ranking system. His first case is the murder of a giant, that Daniel gauges from the scene was quieter than what it normally took to kill someone of that size. Among his more unusual stops in the investigation is a D&D role playing club, notably the two vampires lounging in the back.
Series: Alter Idem [116]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618813





	Stories of the Second Self: Wings of Justice

Having found his new passion in police work, Daniel Yi poured himself into earning his detective certificate. He'd already earned a bachelor's degree while he had trained as a pilot, and simply needed to fold over his prior credits into a duel bachelors of criminal justice and criminology. He didn't have the year of investigative work, but post-Alter Idem there was a shortage of police recruits, and so the Ohio Attorney General's office was willing to work with Yi on that.

By New Years of Four Alter Idem, Daniel had both degrees sown up and took the final department test to certify under a new detective ranking system drafted after the federal occupation ended. Daniel scored the second highest in the last twenty years. Daniel Yi became Detective Yi, Third Circle Probationary, Homicide Division.

The next time Daniel returned to the street it was without a department uniform. He largely worked under Detective Jaimez Ochoa, but most of that was being sent out alone. Sometimes, that even meant at night.

One one of those nights he headed out to a crime scene in Detective Ochoa's stead. Even before he parked, Daniel could see the victim. The murder of giants wasn't a common occurrence, but when it happened most often that means gunfire which disturbed the entire neighborhood. And yet, the scene drew few spectators, leaving uniformed cops little to do in the way of crowd control.

Daniel parked and got out with his long coat draped over his shoulders. It helped hide his wings even more, which is why he hadn't gotten it tailored yet. Police tape had already been marked off, but a uniformed cop moved one of the stands for Daniel to get through.

Long familiar with Officer Chaney's silhouette, Daniel walked over to him among the other cops around the body, and asked, "Who came across the scene first?"

"Patrolman Gonzales," Chaney answered, and pointed over by a street light where two officers stood away from everyone else. "He's a new kid and shaken up a bit, so be easy on him."

"Are those bite marks?" Daniel asked, now looking over the body.

"Yeap," Chaney replied, "And before you ask, it wasn't my people. No gunshot wounds, so whoever did it probably had help and hit him fast."

Stepping closer, Daniel noticed a human patterned bite outline but with real slices from teeth not tears. "Vampires."

"I called in Dr. Wisner also," Chaney said, "So he can get photos and prep the body to reclaim indentation molds. Congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks," Daniel accepted and stood up. "How's your daughter doing?"

"She's in her last semester at college," Chaney said, "Masters in Ecological Management."

"Mmm," Daniel verbalized, and added, "Makes sense."

He and Chaney knew each other well enough that Daniel was sure Chaney took that the right way. Despite his long years as a cop, Chaney was getting more animosity from around the city, and a couple other people on the force, because he was a werewolf.

"Just so you know," Chaney brought up, "Occasionally, you'll hear other guys mention K-9, and that's not always about police dogs. Detective Ochoa used to work Narcotics, so when he up and turned into a werewolf they hung that nickname on him."

"Duly noted," Daniel said, and looked to the two cops by the light post again. "Hey, which one is Gonzales?"

"The hooves and antlers are a dead giveaway," Chaney described.

"Alright, I'll be back in a sec," Daniel said and started toward the light.

Gonzales gave Daniel his initial report, while Wisner and his forensic team arrived. The orange tinted Hispanic Luc Fae officer described seeing several people running on rooftops, and he heard people yelling in the direction the unknown suspects ran from.

Over the next week, Daniel started checking out clubs that catered to Baby Bat parties, which were still a thing nearly five years after real vampires came to be known. The next club he entered had a theme quite removed from the usual junior goth subculture. Though, he was sure to find vampires inside, and so prepared accordingly.

"You're an adventurer, aren't you?" a cosplaying human, standing less than five feet tall inquired, as he stepped inside.

"Why'd you say that?" Daniel asked in turn.

"You carry a sword on your back," the human playing at being a halfling pointed out.

"How can you tell?" Daniel's forehead creased, because his longcoat was draped over his shoulders and the sheath slung low.

"C'mon pal," the short guy admonished but with good cheer, waving around at the D&D club. "You really think we're not going to notice the bulges unique to a sword under there?"

"Uhh, yeah," Daniel scratched the back of his head. "I was told this was a club frequented by vampires."

"Not just," the short human declared, "But they are common here. It's easier to get blood donors here than out on the street or the parks. Don't worry, we have someone with an EMT cert around at all hours, and our security guys are on it."

Daniel noticed two of those security guards right away in this surprisingly high-ceiling establishment. "What's with the buckskins and furs they're wearing?"

"Oh, you're not a player, I take it," the guy answered, and swept his arm at the two guards. "Cosplaying as Hill Giants-- though, not really a stretch, if you get my meaning."

"Yes," Daniel turned away widening his eyes at the obvious joke, and shook his head. "Pun received."

"So if you're not here to play or DM a campaign, why are you here?" the squat doorman asked.

Daniel had thought that his badge hanging from his belt would've settled that, but no. "Cincinnati PD. I was hoping to question some patrons here about what happened last week."

"The giant who was killed?" the man realized, "Yeah, sad. Saw it on the news. Far as I know, no one here knew the guy, and our vampire visitors behave themselves."

"Would it be okay if I talked to people anyway?" Daniel asked, careful to get permission as a substitute to a warrant.

"I ain't stoppin' ya," the guy said, and then seemed to notice under Daniel's coat. "You're an angel. So, does that mean the sword has a plus in fire damage?"

Daniel gave the man a look, but left the remark in his head unspoken. Pacing around, Daniel picked out werewolves pretending to be orcs or other bestial creatures of myth. Luc Fae, those with four antler points or less, slipped into the imaginary role of elves and the like, and other angels got in on the act as any other winged being, including adding fake webbed skin over their light-bending feathers.

Yet, he only found a couple vampires. They sat together away from groups involved in roll-playing and just sipped at their glass mugs.

"Excuse me," Daniel brought attention to himself and displayed his badge. "Can I talk to you two for a minute?"

"Sure," the woman replied, and waved to a chair. "Did you want to talk to the donors of these?"

"No, I actually wanted to ask something else," Daniel said as he took a seat. "I'm Daniel Yi, could you tell me your names?"

"Lindsay," the undead woman answered.

"Austin," replied her lifeless male partner.

Noticing that they didn't give their last names, Daniel made a point that he would sift through listed and known unlisted vampires in the city later. "So, how long have you been frequenting this place?"

"Few months really," Lindsay admitted right up front. "Got a lot of people willing to give blood for free. The servers over there will tell you."

"This the only place you go to feed?" Daniel asked.

"Couple other establishments." Lindsay established herself as the one to answer for both of them.

"Could you name them for me?" Daniel pressed, and took out his phone to take notes.

"Stoker's Stake House," Lindsay said with a grin. "That's S, T, A, K, E on the spelling. Old joke, I know."

Daniel visibly conceded the point. "And the other?"

"It's an all-night bar up in Reading, called The Bank," Lindsay answered.

"Okay, I know that one," Daniel recognized, and then put his phone away. "Do you ever collect on the street?"

"Occasionally, but not often," Lindsay said, and looked like she wanted to get something, but was reluctant to reach for it.

"EMT card?" Daniel surmised from her eagerness to establish abidance to city laws. "Yeah, let's see that."

She pulled it out of a large wallet and passed it over, while giving advance notice. "It's only temporary. We haven't had time to get certified in full."

"This expires in a few weeks," Daniel observed and passed it back. "You should either get an extension or wrap up certification."

"Yeah, I know," Lindsay admitted, "This about that guy last week?"

"You know about that?" Daniel asked.

"Like who doesn't?" Austin at last spoke up.

"Okay, fair enough," Daniel accepted, "What other vampires do you know?"

"Not many, and most of those we met were here or the other two places," Lindsay answered, "Don't really know them well, just that we see them around a lot. So, I couldn't tell you if they Open Feed."

"Alright," Daniel concluded and stood up offering a hand. "Thank you for your time Lindsay and Austin."

Daniel headed for the entrance, but was stopped by one of the two giant guards. "Hey, excuse me, officer?"

"Yes sir," Daniel spoke, turning to the heavy thud of steps. "What is it?"

"Just was going to tell you, I know those two vampires you spoke to," the giant in caveman-looking skins said, "And they seem pretty straight up to me. I got a psychology degree, and I've done security work since," he waved down at himself, "Since this happened to me."

"I appreciate your input, sir," Daniel accepted.

"One other thing," the giant said, as Daniel turned to leave. "Whoever did this, you gotta find them. If they can take one one of us it means no one's safe. You got a card I can call if I learn more?"

"Sure," Daniel pulled out his badge fold, slipped a card from it, and pointed to the front as he handed it over. "That number is the Homicide Division. You'll get Detective Jaimez Ochoa, but I can write my number on there also if he's unavailable."

"Yeah, okay," the giant said, and pulled a pen from a mug on the bar counter.

Giving the huge security guard his number, Daniel was impressed by the man's massive forefinger and thumb pinch out superb penmanship. He then slipped the card under the skins, which let Daniel get a glimpse of shorts underneath.

Once outside, Daniel looked back at the club front. The cosplaying short guy was visible in the window involved in a tabletop game with other patrons, but noticed Daniel and waved to him.

"These people must be lovin' all this," Daniel suggested to himself before leaving for his unmarked car.


End file.
